Fría como el hielo
by adricarra
Summary: Esta es la historia de cómo una joven de 14 años y su hermana se quedan huérfanas y se mete en sus destinos el orfanato Sun Garden... GazellexOCxBurn.
1. Introducción: Los pedazos del pasado

**Fría como el hielo...**

(Fanfic Inazuma Eleven)

Bueno, este es mi primer fic... trata de una chica de 14 años que junto con su hermana, se quedan huérfanas y oyen por casualidad el nombre del orfanato Sun Garden... Esto sería un año antes de lo que sería el comienzo de la Academia Alius/Instituto Elien... como lo queráis llamar, si lo menciono en algún momento lo llamaré Academia Alius.

Indicaciones (Bueno, todos se las saben, pero por si acaso xD):

-Diálogos entre paréntesis ( ) son pensamientos.

-Entre asteriscos * * son acciones.

-Yukiko significa niña nive y Hiroko significa niña flor, ya veréis el porqué elegí estos nombres.

-Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven NO me pertenecen, mis OC, Yukiko y Hiroko SÍ.

* * *

**Introducción: Los pedazos del pasado**

Hola. Mi nombre es Yukiko Hiraki, y os contaré uno de los sucesos más importantes de mi vida. La historia es bastante triste al principio, pero poco a poco se va animando...

* * *

Ya hace una semana del incidente... Mi hermana pequeña me cogía fuertemente mi mano izquierda, y yo sólo era capaz de observar a las familias felices que pasaban delante nuestra... Desde aquel día... mi faceta alegre desapareció. Aunque será mejor que vayamos una semana atrás para explicarlo mejor...

*Flashback*

Estábamos de viaje con nuestros padres, en un pequeño pero laberíntico bosque. Yo estaba jugando con mi hermana, mientras que mis padres descansaban ante un pequeño riachuelo.

-Tened cuidado, Yukiko, Hiroko. - esa era nuestra madre, estaba sentada en una roca y tenía los pies metidos en el agua.

-Sí, no te preocupes – dije con una sonrisa, ahora hasta me parece raro que yo hubiese sonreído alguna vez.

Mi hermana Hiroko y yo nos fuimos separando de ellos inconscientemente. Pero cuando me di cuenta, era demasiado tarde... Oímos gritar a nuestros padres. Volvimos corriendo, pero... El agua estaba teñida de rojo. Los dos fueron asesinados. Hiroko cayó de rodillas ante ellos y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Yo me quedé en estado de shock. Pude ver una figura alejarse corriendo con lo que sería el bolso de mi madre y la cartera de mi padre. Al ver que no podía hacer nada, me di la vuelta e intenté reprimir mis lágrimas, en vano. Yo y mi hermana acabamos llorando juntas ante ellos. Una semana más tarde, ya no teníamos ni un lugar donde cobijarnos.

*Fin flashback*

Ya conocéis mi pasado y el de mi hermana... Ese mismo día, paseaba junto con mi hermana, pensando en qué haríamos, cuando oí a unas señoras cerca de nosotras...

-El orfanato Sun Garden, ¿no? Sí, se encuentra a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Sí, pues el director, el señor Kira, es un hombre encantador, cuida muy bien de los chicos.

Desvíe la mirada tratando de pensar en otra cosa, pero...

-(Un orfanato... quizá... donde deberíamos estar...) - pensé en ello unos instantes, con una mirada vacía y perdida, cuando oí una voz más joven.

-¿Vamos a ir allí? - Era mi hermana pequeña. Yo me quedé paralizada unos instantes y me decidí a contestar.

-Yo... no sé... (Tampoco podemos hacer mucho aquí... ni siquiera tenemos casa...). - estaba confusa, pero puede que fuese buena idea.

-Yo quiero ir a mirar, hermana – se me quedó mirando fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa. Me extrañaba mucho su comportamiento, no sabía cómo podía estar alegre en un momento tan crítico como ese... Ella era más fuerte que yo, lo sabía, o quizá era por la diferencia de edad, no estaba del todo segura...

-Por mirar... bueno... Está bien. - mi intención era simplemente curiosear, nada de quedarnos...

Al cabo de unas horas, llegamos a las afueras de la ciudad. Avanzamos un poco más y encontramos un pequeño edificio, donde había un pequeño jardín, con columpios y dos porterías en el patio. Fui adentrándome junto con mi hermana, ésta cogiéndome la mano, como había hecho desde el incidente, y llegamos hasta la puerta. Se podían oír voces de personas de diferentes edades del interior, ya fuese peleándose, discutiendo o simplemente hablando. Miré un instante a mi hermana, y pensé que si había ido a ese lugar, fue por ella, para que pudiese tener un nuevo hogar. Y sí, era verdad que yo me consideraba un caso perdido, ni siquiera sabía si iba a ser yo la que hablase o lo iba a soltar todo mi hermana, quedándome yo en la soledad con mi timidez e inseguridad. Al fin me decidí, y lo hice con decisión. Llamé a la puerta.

* * *

Bueno, aquí acaba la introducción, espero que os haya gustado. Supongo que os habréis dado cuenta de a qué personaje se parece de primeras nuestra prota, ¿verdad? Ya digo que no os esperéis que esta historia vaya a ser del todo alegre, al menos en los primeros capítulos, ya habéis visto cómo es la introducción... Y la introducción ha sido en primera persona, pero los capítulos aún no sé si serán en primera o en tercera, ya veré, si me decís que lo preferís en primera persona, lo haré en primera persona.

Byebye


	2. Capítulo 1: Una nueva familia

Aquí está el cap 1, donde ya van saliendo los personajes y se entra un poco en su pasado. Espero que os guste, aunque sea un poquito corto. ^^

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven NO me pertenecen, mis OC, Yukiko y Hiroko SÍ.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Una nueva familia**

Las voces cesaron nada más llamar. La espera era en parte insoportable, y el frío de mediados de Noviembre invadía mi cuerpo, pero la gran parte de mi ropa de abrigo se la di a mi hermana, no podía dejar que ella lo pasase mal. Temblaba ligeramente, y Hiroko lo notó. Me miró un poco preocupada e iba a decirme algo, pero justo en ese momento, un chaval de más o menos mi edad, quizá algo mayor, con rojos y desordenados cabellos y ojos ámbar abrió la puerta. Nos observó algo sorprendido. Mi pelo era castaño y liso, y unos ojos azul marino, y mi hermana poseía el mismo color de cabello, pero ondulado y ojos color esmeralda. Mi hermana medía aproximadamente la mitad que yo, sólo tenía nueve años. Ella iba muy abrigada, con guantes, bufanda, abrigo, etc. Yo, simplemente iba protegida por unas orejeras blancas y por ropa normal y corriente, ninguna ropa de abrigo en especial, todas se las di a mi hermana. El pelirrojo salió de la vivienda y se dirigió a nosotras.

-¿Qué queréis? - preguntó de primeras - ¿Sois dos nuevas o para qué venís?

Razoné unos pocos segundos mi respuesta.

-Bueno... venimos para ver cómo es... aún no tenemos decidido nada – le dije, algo insegura.

-Pues será mejor que entréis, aquí fuera os congelaréis – dijo, ofreciéndonos la entrada.

Asentí y entramos. Dentro se podía sentir una atmósfera cálida y familiar, justo como la que perdimos una semana atrás. Había gente de diferentes edades. Todos se quedaron mirándonos al entrar. El pelirrojo que nos abrió vino con nosotras.

-Ellas son... eh... esto...

-Yukiko y Hiroko Hiraki – respondí yo, al ver al chico perdido.

-Yo soy Haruya Nagumo. Y ellos son mi familia, por así decirlo – se presentó – ellos son Hiroto, Ulvida, Ryuuji... bueno, ya los iréis conociendo, si os quedáis, claro.

Haruya fue presentando a los demás, pero yo no pude evitar fijarme en uno en particular, uno que estaba apartado de los demás. En cierta parte... se podría decir que me sentía identificada con él, yo también me sentía en soledad.

-¿Quién... quién es él? - pregunté, señalando al albino.

-Ah, él es Fuusuke Suzuno – me miró algo extrañado - ¿Por? ¿Le conoces?

-No... sólo era curiosidad – pero había algo en él... no sé... no estaba segura de lo que pensaba en ese momento.

Me fijé en que Hiroko ya no estaba a mi lado, la vi jugando con otros chicos y chicas del orfanato. Se había integrado bastante rápido, la verdad. Eso me dio que pensar. Quizá no fuese tan mala idea quedarse en Sun Garden, después de todo. Estuve un rato con los demás, todos eran muy majos, pero no era capaz de olvidar el incidente, no era capaz de sonreír. Al cabo de un rato, vino un señor, el señor Kira. Nos vio a ambas y se sorprendió, luego sonrió y vino con nosotros.

-¿Quiénes son vuestras amiguitas? - preguntó, con aire agradable.

-Oh, son Yukiko y Hiroko Hiraki, Padre – respondió Haruya – Puede que se queden.

-Oh... ¿qué os ha pasado? - el hombre parecía realmente preocupado.

-Bueno... - desvié la mirada hacia Hiroko. Pude sentirlo, ella también estaba destrozada. Le cayó una lágrima y todos estaban preocupados por nosotras, pero yo... yo no mostraba ninguna emoción por fuera, aunque sí lo sintiese por dentro. - fueron... asesinados.

El rostro de todos los presentes cambió. Se les notaba la preocupación en la cara. Incluso se notaba preocupación en la cara del frío Fuusuke.

-… Lo siento... - dijo al fin Haruya.

-No, no pasa nada. - intentaba mantenerme serena. Me levanté y fui junto con mi hermana, que estaba llorando - Tranquila... - intenté tranquilizarle - ¿Tú... quieres quedarte aquí?

-He-hermana... - Hiroko se encontraba confusa, pero sabía que ahí tendría una familia. Aunque se dio cuenta de cierto detalle de la frase – Espera, ¿yo...? ¡¿Y tú?

-... - me quedé en silencio unos instantes – No sé si yo debería...

-¡Pero no puedes irte, hermana! ¡Eres lo único que me queda! - interrumpió. Me cogió del brazo y yo me quedé paralizada.

-(... No puedo dejarle sola) – pensé – Bueno...

-¡Nos quedaremos las dos!

-¡Claro que sí, podéis quedaros! - esa era la voz de Haruya.

-Viviremos juntos – sonrió Ulvida.

Los demás siguieron animándonos. Y al fin tomé una decisión. Suspiré y dije:

-... Está bien, nos quedamos.

-¡Sí! ¡Genial, hermana! - tras decir eso me abrazó, y yo a ella.

-Será mejor que os prepare las habitaciones, aunque andamos un poco justos de habitaciones, quizá os toque compartir... - dijo Kira, haciendo las cuentas de las habitaciones libres.

-Ah, no es problema, no se preocupe – dije yo.

Mi hermana consiguió una habitación libre, pero a mi me toca compartirla con Fuusuke. En el fondo es bastante simpático, aunque no es muy abierto, al igual que yo. Desde ahí comenzaron a pasar los días. Fui conociendo a los demás aunque no fuese demasiado social. Mi hermana se integró muy bien, hizo muchos amigos. También me fui enterando de cómo llegaron los demás al orfanato. A Haruya le abandonó su madre por problemas familiares. Los padres de Fuusuke murieron, al igual que los míos, pero los suyos murieron en un accidente de tráfico. En el caso de Ulvida, sus padres desaparecieron y no se les encontró. Los de Ryuuji fueron condenados a prisión y él dejó de esperarlos. Y Hiroto fue abandonado a muy temprana edad, y está adoptado por el señor Kira, aunque aquí le suelen llamar "Padre". Un pasatiempo muy común en Sun Garden era el fútbol. A todos se les daba bien, desgraciadamente, a mí no... Supongo que aprenderé con el paso del tiempo, al igual que Hiroko. Se podría decir... que esta era nuestra nueva familia.

* * *

Aquí acaba el primer capítulo, ya sé que me ha quedado un poco corto, no estaba del todo inspirada y las cosas que se me ocurrían eran más bien para el siguiente cap o más avanzados. Y que conste que me he inventado la mayoría de los casos de cómo llegaron al orfanato xD. En el cap 2 ya empezará a haber más sucesos, ya dentro de Sun Garden.

Byebye :)


	3. Capítulo 2: Integración

Cap 2 listo. Hasta aquí parece que todo va mejorando, ya veremos cómo acaba la cosa...

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven NO me pertenecen, mis OC, Yukiko y Hiroko SÍ.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Integración**

Todo estaba oscuro. Algo me perseguía, estaba asustada. Podía sentir que el miedo recorría mi cuerpo. Me detuve. Llegué a un callejón sin salida. Me alcanzó, era un hombre y llevaba un puñal en la mano. Me lo iba a clavar, cuando...

-¡Despierta! - era la voz de Fuusuke, me estaba llamando.

-A-ah... ¿qué...? - aún estaba algo confusa por el suceso.

-Estabas gritando, debías de tener una pesadilla... Es normal que te afecte... - sólo fue una pesadilla. Una pesadilla relacionada con el asesinato de mis padres, que aún no era capaz de superar.

-Supongo... - dije, mientras intentaba calmarme. Él se sentó a mi lado en la cama y trataba de tranquilizarme - ya estoy mejor... gracias...

-No te preocupes – dijo con su típico tono frío.

-¡Hermana! - Hiroko entró de golpe - ¡¿Qué ocurre? ¡Te he oído gritar! C-creía que te ocurría igual que a papá y mamá... - estaba apunto de llorar. Salí de la cama y le abracé.

-No, yo no te abandonaré, no te preocupes... - pero, en parte, era verdad... Me ocurría lo mismo que a mis padres, pero en una pesadilla.

-No quiero que lo hagas... - me abrazó y al rato se tranquilizó.

-Ahora a dormir, ¿eh?

Asintió. Se despidió y volvió a su cuarto.

-Se nota que te preocupas por ella – dijo Fuusuke.

-Sí... Al fin y al cabo, es mi hermana, y tras el incidente, sólo me tiene a mí... - me senté en mi cama, al lado de Fuusuke – será mejor que nosotros también durmamos.

-Sí – asintió – Buenas noches - volvió a su cama y apagó las luces. Nos dormimos.

Al día siguiente, los chicos jugaban al fútbol, como lo solían hacer. Yo me encontraba sentada en uno de los columpios, observándoles. Haruya salió del campo y vino conmigo.

-¿Quieres jugar? - preguntó, con una sonrisa.

-Es que... no se me da demasiado bien, se me dan mejor otros deportes.

-Venga, anímate – dijo, agarrándome del brazo y casi obligándome a salir.

-¡P-pero espera! ¡Nagumo! - intenté soltarme, pero el pelirrojo era muy persuasivo.

-Dos cosas: una, sí, vienes, y dos, llámame Haruya.

-Pues Haruya, lo que sea... ¡Suéltame!

-Vale, vale... - me soltó el brazo, y su rostro se tornó un poco más serio. Hizo una seña a los demás en señal de que no jugaría más y se sentó en el columpio de al lado – pues me quedaré contigo un rato.

-¿...Por qué? - me extrañó la reacción del chaval.

-Para que no te sientas sola – se quedó mirándome y sonrió. Esa frase, en el fondo me agradó, porque sí, yo me sentía muy sola.

-Por cierto – empecé - ¿tú... cómo te sentiste tras el abandono de tus padres...? - Haruya bajó la cabeza y miró al suelo.

-Mal... - admitió – muy mal... pero... - hizo un amago de sonreír - ¡hay que seguir adelante y no mirar atrás! Como dice Ryuuji... ¡Quien adelante no mira, atrás se queda!

-Haruya... sí, tienes razón – en ese momento, normalmente habría sonreído, pero aún no me veía capaz...

Al cabo de un rato, nos llamaron para comer y entramos. El señor Kira cocinaba bastante bien, pero la comida casera me recordaba mucho a mi madre. Mi hermana se sentó a mi izquierda, y Haruya a mi derecha. Pude notar que mi hermana también sentía nostalgia por la comida. Le animé un poco y comimos. Después de comer me fui al salón. Nepper y Heat estaban viendo la televisión. Cerca de ellos, estaba Fuusuke, leyendo un libro. Yo me senté en el sofá y comencé a recordar mi antigua casa; el salón... los dormitorios... MI dormitorio... y todas las cosas que dejé en aquel lugar y que nunca podría recuperar. También recordé tanto buenos como malos momentos con mi familia. Era verdad que me estaba integrando bastante bien en Sun Garden, todos eran muy buenos conmigo... en especial Haruya y Fuusuke. ¿Por qué lo harían...? ¿Por qué eran tan buenos conmigo? No era capaz de entenderlo en ese momento. Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, cuando oí una voz.

-Eh, estás ida, chica. ¿Qué ocurre? - Haruya se quedó frente mía, mirándome fijamente.

-No es nada, estaba pensando...

-(No sé cómo evitar que se sienta así de nostálgica...) - pensó – oye... ¿te apetece dar una vuelta por el pueblo conmigo, Hiroto, Ryuuji, Ulvida y Fuusuke?

-Oh, vale – me levanté y nos reunimos con los demás.

-¡Bien, ya tenemos a una más! - sonrió Ulvida.

-Cuantos más, mejor – afirmó Ryuuji.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos ya? – propuso Haruya.

Salimos del orfanato y nos dirigimos al pueblo. Estuvimos dando una vuelta por el centro, también compramos alguna cosilla en tiendas y nos tomamos algo. El tiempo se nos pasó volando, enseguida se nos hizo de noche.

-Uy, deberíamos volver ya... - dijo preocupada Ulvida.

-Sí, ya es de noche, y como no volvamos pronto, Padre nos echará la bronca... - admitió Hiroto.

-Entonces vamos, no estamos muy lejos – dijo Fuusuke.

Volvimos. Sí, el Sr. Kira nos echó la bronca por no llegar a la debida hora... Cenamos, ya a solas, porque los demás ya habían cenado y subimos a nuestros cuartos. Me tumbé en mi cama.

-Hoy... ha sido un buen día – le dije a Fuusuke.

-Sí, ha estado bastante bien. Te vas integrando.

-Sí... - por un momento, creí haber sonreído. ¿Sonreír, yo? Me pregunté. Pero al mirar a Fuusuke vi que me miraba algo sorprendido, quizá sí hubiese sonreído. Una sonrisa natural... como antes del incidente.

-Me alegra ver que estás bien aquí, con nosotros... – me sorprendió mucho, pero él también sonrió. En las tres semanas que llevaba en el orfanato, era la primera vez que le veía sonreír, y me alegró verle así.

Estaba empezando a ser feliz en aquel orfanato, me integraba con la gente y pude volver a recordar lo que significaba la palabra "felicidad". Pero no era capaz de dejar pensar en mis padres día y noche. Aún así, empezaba a recuperarme un poco. Lo que no sabía, es que esa equilibrada felicidad duraría poco...

* * *

Aquí acaba el cap 2. Sí, la última frase significa que en cap 3 ocurrirán ciertas cosas... Espero que os esté gustando mi historia, a pesar de no ser demasiado alegre.

Byebye ^^


	4. Capítulo 3: ¿Peligro?

¡Aquí llega el cap 3! Ya empieza un poco más lo que es el tema del peligro y el tema amoroso... ô.o xD Este es el capítulo más largo que me ha salido de momento de esta historia con diferencia... ¡Espero que os guste, disfrutad! ^

* * *

**Capítulo 3: ¿Peligro...?**

Al día siguiente, quedé con Haruya para ir a dar una vuelta... en realidad me dio mucho la vara y acepté. Ese día nevó y aprovechamos para ver el pueblo nevado. Lo pasamos bien etc., pero había algo raro, y es que me sentí observada desde que llegamos al centro. Se hizo de noche. Al llegar a una esquina en la que apenas había gente aparte de nosotros, cogí a Haruya del brazo y nos escondimos.

-¡¿P-pero qué haces? - claro, él no sabía nada...

-Shhh – hice en señal de que se callase – creo que alguien nos sigue...

-¿Eh? ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Seguirnos? ¿Quién?

-¡Deja de hacer tanta pregunta y calla! - acerqué mis labios a su oreja – creo que ya viene, escucha...

Yo no lo noté porque estaba atenta a intentar averiguar quién nos seguía, pero al pegarme tanto a él, se sonrojó considerablemente...

-¿No lo oyes? - pregunté - Son pasos...

-Y-yo sólo oigo una cosa en este momento... - el pobre pelirrojo se refería a los latidos de su corazón, estaba muy nervioso...

Los pasos que oí se acercaban cada vez más. Llegaron a la esquina y se detuvieron. Me situé detrás de Haruya, era verdad que me sentía algo asustada. El hombre se asomó. No nos vio. Justo nos escondimos detrás de unos bancos. Su aspecto era extraño. Parecía una especie de científico raro, con unas gafas sospechosas. Era calvo y vestía de negro. Cogió su móvil y llamó a alguien. Esperó un rato y al fin contestaron.

-No, señor... Los he perdido... - explicaba a la persona del otro lado.

-¿Perdido...? - se preguntó Haruya. Hablábamos con susurros, lógicamente – Puede que tuvieses razón y nos estuviese siguiendo...

-Pero... ¿por qué? ¿Qué querría un hombre así de alguien como nosotros?

-A mí no me preguntes – confesó Haruya – a lo mejor tiene algo que ver con el asesinato de tus padres...

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué dices? - no pude evitarlo, solté un grito...

-¡¿Eh? - el hombre nos descubrió - ¡Espera, ahí están! ¡Te cuelgo!

-¡Corramos! - exclamó Haruya, agarrando mi brazo para levantarme.

El hombre colgó y empezó a perseguirnos. Haruya y yo corríamos todo lo que podíamos, pero no conseguíamos despistarle. Doblamos esquinas, nos infiltramos entre la gente, nos metimos en establecimientos... pero nada, no se rendía. Empezábamos a cansarnos. Nos paramos un momento que parecía que le despistamos. No queríamos llevarle al orfanato, para que no supiese dónde vivíamos, pero no teníamos más remedio, estábamos exhaustos.

-Ah... No puedo más... ¡t-tenemos que volver a Sun Garden! ¡Allí estaremos seguros!

-¡Pero eso sería una estupidez, Haruya! ¡¿Es que quieres que sepa dónde vivimos!

-¡No te hagas la dura ahora! ¿Qué prefieres? ¡¿Que nos coja ahora mismo? ¡Dudo que quiera repartirnos regalos! ¡Y además, puede que ya lo sepa!

-Ha-Haruya... - lo reconocí, era mejor volver que arriesgarnos a que nos cogiese, y con suerte, lo mismo le despistábamos de camino... - Lo siento... - bajé la cabeza.

-No, no lo sientas... - me cogió la barbilla y me levantó con delicadeza la cabeza. Me miró con compasión y nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio. - … ¡Vamos!

Empezamos a correr de nuevo. El hombre volvió a localizarnos y siguió persiguiéndonos. Llegamos a las afueras pero aún nos seguía. Por esa zona, en la que apenas había gente, ya iba a ser casi imposible despistarle. Nuestra única opción era volver a Sun Garden cuanto antes. Al rato estábamos llegando, aún nos seguía. Haruya fue sacando las llaves del bolsillo de su abrigo a la vez que corríamos, para no perder tiempo al llegar a la puerta. El hombre nos estaba alcanzando, pero, aunque no lo notamos, él también se estaba cansando. Llegamos a la puerta y Haruya abrió a la velocidad de la luz. Entramos y cerró la puerta con llave.

-Ah... ya... ah... está... - estábamos exhaustos, corrimos más que en toda nuestra vida.

Estábamos apunto de caer del cansancio de tanto huir, cuando Fuusuke pasó por la entrada y nos vio llegar.

-¿Qué os ha pasado? - nos miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación.

-No... ah... nada... - empezó Haruya - ¡Sólo que un científico loco nos ha estado siguiendo desde hace un buen rato!

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Y eso? - en parte no se lo creía, pero al ver nuestra fatiga y preocupación, se convenció - ¡¿No le habréis traído aquí!

-¡No tuvimos otra opción! ¡¿Es que querías que nos cogiese!

-¡Pero ahora sabrá dónde encontraros! ¡Ahora podría cogernos a cualquiera!

-¡¿Y qué querías que hiciese? ¡Ponte en nuestro lugar, Fuusuke!

Siguieron discutiendo, cada vez se les veía más enfadados. No podía soportar verles así, debía hacer algo.

-¡Queréis parar de una vez! - no tuve más opción que gritarles, estaba enfadada - ¡Parecéis críos!

-P-pero Yukiko... - Haruya bajó la cabeza algo deprimido.

-¡No soporto las discusiones! ¡Se supone que sois amigos, casi como hermanos! - estaba apunto de echarme a llorar.

-Vale, lo dejamos... - comenzó Haruya – ¡Pero tenemos que ver qué hacemos con esto!

-Creo que lo mejor sería contárselo a Padre... - dijo Fuusuke.

-¡Y nos mata! - saltó Haruya - ¡Empezará con las charlas tipo: "no os metáis por callejones"!

-Pero si nos lleva siguiendo desde que estábamos en el centro... eso no es un callejón, más bien lo contrario.

-... Bueno, eso es verdad, pero aún as-...

-¡Haruya, déjalo! – le detuve – lo mejor es hacer lo que ha dicho Fuusuke.

-... - suspiró – Está bien...

Los tres nos dirigimos al despacho del director, que era el Sr. Kira. Fuusuke iba a llamar, cuando vimos que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Dentro estaba el Sr. Kira. Hablaba con alguien por teléfono.

-¡¿Cómo que se han escapado! ¡Te dejé bien claro las instrucciones! ¡No sé cómo se te han podido escapar dos chiquillos! - era extraño, pero parecía que...

-Oye... - nos susurró Haruya - ¿no parece como si Padre estuviese hablando con el científico loco ese?

-Pues... a mí también me lo parece... - susurré yo.

-¿Por qué Padre enviaría a un científico loco a perseguirnos? - se preguntó Haruya.

-No lo sé... - susurró Fuusuke – Será mejor que sigamos escuchando.

-La próxima vez no falles. Hay que empezar el proyecto cuanto antes, y hay que probar su poder en alguien antes de nada... Ya te llamaré, adiós.

-... Genial, ahora somos conejillos de indias de noséqué proyecto – dijo Haruya, sarcásticamente.

-¿No se suponía que era bueno? ¿Por qué hace esto...? - pregunté.

-¡Ya lo averiguaremos, pero será mejor que nos vayamos, que viene...! - susurró con prisas Fuusuke, a la vez que volvíamos al salón.

Los tres nos encontrábamos bastante inquietos tras escuchar la misteriosa conversación del Sr. Kira, pero decidimos mantenerlo en secreto de momento. Siempre podría haber sido un malentendido. Hasta que no supiésemos más, no podíamos acusar a nadie. Pero tendríamos que estar atentos para no encontrarnos de nuevo con el "científico loco", como lo llamaba Haruya.

Al rato llegó la hora de la cena. El Sr. Kira se comportaba igual de amable que de costumbre, no se le veía nada raro. Cenamos y estuvimos viendo un rato la tele hasta que nos subimos. Nos acostamos, pero no podía dormir. Salí de la cama y me agaché delante de la de Fuusuke.

-Fuusuke... ¿estás despierto...? - le di un par de toques en el hombro.

-¿Huh...? - se notaba que estaba medio dormido - ¿Qué ocurre...?

-No puedo dormir, aún estoy algo inquieta... - no sé qué me pasó por la cabeza en ese momento para decir que... - ¿Puedo dormir contigo...?

-... ¡¿Q-que qué...? - se sorprendió mucho y se sonrojó notablemente – P-pero... está bien... entra...

Apartó un poco las sábanas y se echó a un lado. Me metí en su cama y me arropé. Fuusuke me estaba dando la espalda para que no se notase lo nervioso y sonrojado que se encontraba en ese momento. Me acerqué a él y le abracé por detrás. El albino se sonrojó aún más, estaba más rojo que los cabellos de Haruya.

-Estás muy fresquito... - le dije – Tengo calor... Haruya es como una continua estufa...

-S-sí, lo sé... - se le notaba el nerviosismo con sólo mirarle.

Al rato nos dormimos, aunque él tardó bastante más en dormirse, lo normal... En medio de la noche entró Hiroko en la habitación y montó la de Dios. Ahora ésta se cree que salimos... Intenté convencerla de que no, aunque tampoco sirvió de mucho... Tampoco hicimos algo demasiado raro... ¿no?

Apartando lo de esta mañana... seguimos preocupados por el tema del "científico loco" y de si tenía algo que ver con el Sr. Kira. Al día siguiente tendríamos que hablar de ese asusto, pero saldría un pequeño inconveniente...

* * *

Aquí acaba, ya haré el cap 4. Espero que los siguientes caps me salgan igual o más largos que este xD Aquí ya empieza lo que es un poco el misterio y el romance. Espero que os haya gustado =D

Byebye ^^


	5. Capítulo 4: 40 grados

Siento la tardanza, he estado ocupada con el instituto y también puedo ser muy vaga... xD ¡Pero bueno, ya está el cap 4! Aquí os lo dejo.

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven NO me pertenecen, mis OC, Yukiko y Hiroko SÍ.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: 40 grados**

Llegó la mañana. Después de la... "intervención" de Hiroko, volví a dormirme de nuevo con Fuusuke, a pesar de los nervios de este. Fuusuke se fue despertando. Yo aún dormía, abrazada a él. El albino se sonrojó al verme así de nuevo. Pero notó algo raro en mí,

-(¿Está... caliente?) - se preguntó – Yukiko... despierta...

Me desperté poco a poco. Le miré y me fijé en su cara de preocupación.

-F-Fuusuke... - dije, con una voz muy débil. Tosí varias veces.

-¡¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupado, a la vez que ponía su frente contra la mía. Me sonrojé ligeramente – Estás muy caliente, voy a buscar el termómetro...

No me encontraba bien, estaba débil y me dolía todo el cuerpo. Tosía bastante y me dolía la tripa. Fuusuke se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. Me reincorporé en la cama.

-N-no... no te vayas... - dijo mi débil voz – n-no quiero... que me dejes sola...

-… No te preocupes – se detuvo y se dio la vuelta – túmbate y descansa, lo necesitas. Enseguida vuelvo con el termómetro y con una bolsa de hielo. No te abandonaré, te lo prometo.

Esas palabras me llegaron hondo, significaron mucho para mí. El albino salió y yo me volví a tumbar. Sentía mucho frío. Me tapé hasta arriba con las sábanas, pero seguía helada. Unos minutos más tarde volvió Fuusuke con el termómetro y la bolsa de hielo. Vino conmigo y dejó la bolsa de hielo un momento en la mesilla. Se sentó a mi lado.

-Abre la boca – dijo, y me puso el termómetro mientras me tocaba la frente - ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comida?

Negué con la cabeza. No tenía hambre, y aunque la tuviese, me dolía mucho la tripa, no quería que me sentase mal. Pasaron unos minutos y me quitó el termómetro.

-40 grados... tienes mucha fiebre... - cogió la bolsa de hielo de la mesilla y me la puso en la frente – Descansa... - me acarició el pelo y me sonrojé. Me tapé con las sábanas hasta las mejillas para que no viese mi sonrojo. Él soltó una pequeña carcajada, raro en él - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te entra la timidez ahora?

-¡N-no, claro que no! E-es sólo que... - me sonrojé más - … nada... no es nada... (Ay, Dios, ¡¿pero qué me pasa? Es de la fiebre, sí, eso, la fiebre...)

-Bueno... - se levantó – yo voy a desayunar, vendré en cuanto termine para ver cómo estás.

-S-sí... No tardes, por favor...

-Tranquila, todo irá bien... – me acarició la mejilla y se fue por la puerta, cerrándola con cuidado, para no hacer ruido.

Esperé un rato. Me fui atontando poco a poco hasta dormirme, o desmayarme, no lo sé. Pasaron unas horas y me fui despertando. Miré a mi derecha y vi a Haruya a mi lado, que se dio cuenta de que me había despertado.

-¿He hecho mucho ruido? No pretendía despertarte, sobretodo estando con fiebre, como me ha dicho Fuusuke... - se quedó callado unos instantes - ... ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Un poco mejor... - dije, aunque me encontraba más o menos igual - ¿Y Fuusuke...?

-Cuando me lo contó, le dije que ya venía yo un rato, que él descansase – me explicó – Por cierto... - me miró algo extrañado - ¿por qué estás en la cama de Fuusuke?

-... - me quedé por un momento en blanco, ¿era bueno decirle la verdad? - E-esto...

-Bueno, no importa... - me interrumpió – Mira, te he traído una botellita de agua, por si te entra la sed – la cogió de la mesilla, donde la había dejado al entrar.

-Ah, gracias... - me levanté un poco, cogí la botella y bebí un poco. La volví a dejar en la mesilla y me desarropé – Está un poco... caliente... - dije un poco asqueada.

-Creo... que he debido ser yo, je, je... - dijo, con una gota resbalando de su frente – ¡No puedo evitarlo, mi cuerpo emana calor, sobretodo mis manos y pies! – exclamó preocupado.

-Va, no pasa nada... - dije, intentando calmarle – Además, ¡no toda la gente puede dominar el fuego, es un don! Igual que Fuusuke con el hielo.

-... ¡Sí tienes razón! - dijo ilusionado - ¡Tú sí que sabes!

-Sí, je... - Me sentí un poco merada y me puse la mano en la frente.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre? ¡¿Estás peor? - preguntó preocupado.

-S-sí... sólo estoy un poco mareada...

-Venga, túmbate. Tienes que descansar, no quiero que empeores...

-Que no es n-...

-No hagas que te obligue a hacer el segundo método para bajar la fiebre – interrumpió, y me miró pícaramente.

-Oblígame – dije, devolviendo la mirada. Sinceramente, no sabía a qué se refería.

-¡Tú lo has querido! - se subió a la cama y me abrazó fuertemente.

-¡¿P-pero qué haces? ¡Suelta! - no, no lo sabía. Me sonrojé notablemente e intenté soltarme, pero me tenía inmovilizada.

-No sé si lo sabrás, pero en caso de que el frío no baje la fiebre, hay que hacer sudar al paciente... - sonrió y me volvió a mirar pícaramente.

-P-pero... ¡N-no así! ¡¿Sabes que en muchos sitios dicen que eso NO es bueno? - seguía con mi intento de soltarme, en vano.

Se quedó callado y me agarró más fuerte, no conseguía apenas moverme. Desistí en mi intento de soltarme. Le abracé ya que no podía hacer otra cosa y me apoyé en su hombro. Él se sonrojó. Estuvimos un rato así, no sabía cuánto estaríamos ni quería saberlo, la verdad es que se estaba bien así. Haruya se apartó un momento.

-Esto no es suficiente... - dijo, cruzándose de brazos y pensando – Ya sé... - cogió las sábanas y nos arropó a ambos, se quitó la chaqueta y me la puso. Después volvió a abrazarme.

-Ha-Haruya, no hace falta, en serio... - intentaba ocultar mis nervios y el sonrojo, pero el pelirrojo se me pegó como una lapa.

-¿Empiezas a tener calor...? - dijo, juntando su frente con la mía.

-... ¡N-no, estoy helada! - protesté.

-... Bueno... - se quitó la camiseta y me volvió a abrazar, abrí los ojos como platos de la impresión, me había quedado en shock.

-No pienses mal, es por tu bien – me dijo, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-... S-sí, claro... Cómo no... - una parte de mí le creía, pero la otra no se fiaba del todo.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho inconscientemente y él se sonrojó y me acarició el pelo.

-A este paso te acabaré contagiando...

-No me importa... Lo que importa es que tú estés bien...

-Ha-Haruya... - me sorprendía lo mucho que le importaba a aquel chaval, aún sin conocernos durante demasiado tiempo, ¿por qué?

Esperamos un par de horas, y la verdad es que no me importó estar así con él. Haruya apartó las sábanas y me tocó la frente.

-Hm... ¡Te ha bajado! - sonrió - Aún tienes un poquito pero ya estás mucho mejor.

-Sí... me encuentro mejor... Gracias, Haruya – le abracé y le besé la mejilla, se sonrojó mucho – Y... a-ahora ponte la camiseta, ¿quieres...?

-Ah, ¡s-sí! - se puso la camiseta corriendo y le devolví la chaqueta – Lo importante es que estás mejor...

-Sí...

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio y alguien llamó a la puerta. Eran Hiroko y Fuusuke, que entraron para ver cómo estaba. Hiroko corrió a la cama.

-¡¿Estás bien, hermanita? - me preguntó, muy preocupada.

-Sí, sí, ya estoy mejor...

-Ya le ha bajado bastante la fiebre, aunque aún tiene un poco – explicó Haruya.

-¿Cómo le has bajado la fiebre, Haruya? - preguntó Fuusuke – la bolsa de hielo está en la mesilla...

-Eh... esto... probé otro método...

-... ¿Cuál? - Fuusuke le miró extrañado.

-... Otra, ya está, no entremos en detalles... - dije yo.

-¡Eso, estoy con ella! - exclamó Haruya - (¿Por qué no lo habrá dicho...?)

-Bueno, al menos ya estás mejor... - admitió Fuusuke.

-¡Sí, estaba muy preocupada, hermanita! - hinchó los mofletes.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de ponerme mala – protesté.

-Bueno, está bien... te dejo con estos dos – dicho esto, me guiñó un ojo.

-(¡¿Pero qué...? ¡¿Qué insinuas, Hiroko?) - pensé.

Hiroko se fue y nos quedamos los tres solos.

-Espero que no contagie a ninguno...

-¡No te preocupes, nosotros somos muy fuertes! - exclamó Haruya, muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Sí, tranquila – dijo Fuusuke – Mañana empezaremos a investigar lo ocurrido ayer, si no enferma nadie más, claro...

Pasó el resto del día con normalidad, me fui mejorando y por la noche ya estaba más o menos bien. Ahora tocaba prepararse para la investigación.

* * *

Y aquí acaba el cap (me ha encantado la escena con Burn xD). Haré el 5 cuando pueda y cuando no me invada mi vagueza xD

Byebye ;3


End file.
